


Things That Can Cause A Intergalactic Diplomatic Incident

by in_the_bottle



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-24
Updated: 2005-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_bottle/pseuds/in_the_bottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>See title</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Can Cause A Intergalactic Diplomatic Incident

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge 28 on the voyager_week LJ community. The word of the week was "sniffles" Many thanks to BJ for betaing!

Within moments of beaming down to the planet surface, Harry's eyes had started to water and itch. At the two-minute point, he had started sniffling. Three minutes later, the unfortunate Nellopean Ambassador, who was walking in front of the Ensign, got the burnt of the snot missile. Harry had sneezed so hard that he was convinced all his internal organs had managed to pass through his nose as well. 

"Don't worry Ensign, it's just a case of perennial allergic rhinitis," the EMH announced, after performing a scan on the still sneezing Harry Kim. "Nothing a dose of anti-histamine won't cure. Or in your case, several doses in high concentration for the next couple of days."

"Allergic rhinitis?! But I don't get hay fever!" Harry protested, rubbing his eyes. 

"Not on Earth maybe, but your body is having a severe reaction to the Nellopean equivalent of plant pollens. I'd recommend you cancel any plans of visiting the planet unless you have a particular desire to scratch out your eyes and sneeze yourself to death." The Doctor said as he applied a hypospray against Harry's neck. "If this is your reaction after five minutes on the planet, I really wouldn't want to see how you'd react to prolong exposure. According to the Nellopean Ambassador, they were entering into their winter months and the pollen count should be minimal."

"In that case, I'd hate to see how he would react if we had arrived during spring," Captain Janeway said as she entered sickbay. 

"His system would probably shut down and he'd die from severe allergic shock." The Doctor replied simply. "Now Mr. Kim, administer these twice a day for the next couple of days, and come back if you don't feel any better by then." 

"Thanks Doc." Harry nodded and accepted the hypospray from the doctor. "Uh... Captain, I want to apologise to the Ambassador for... you know, sneezing on him." Harry said, embarrassed. 

"Harry, I think you should be more worried about the teasing Tom would put you through." The young man's groan made Janeway chuckle. "The Ambassador has been really understanding over the incident. He was actually worried about you and couldn't stop apologising for not warning us of the possibility of allergic reaction." Janeway replied, walking out of sickbay with Harry.

"I'm glad to hear. Come to think of it, I really shouldn't be surprised."

"Why not?"

"The name of the planet. Nellop is pollen spelled backwards."

The End


End file.
